Memories
by Ai Biam
Summary: AU. De pequeños eran los mejores amigos, pero un suceso provocó que se separaran, distanciándolos. Diez años después, en una ciudad distinta vuelven a reencontrarse, pero ya nada es igual. Porque ahora él es incapaz de recordarla, y ella olvidó cómo hablar y cantar. NaLu y GaLe.


**INFORMACIÓN:** Seguramente mucha gente conozca esta información gracias a los animes y mangas sobre institutos, pero por si acaso, lo explicaré. El sistema educacional japonés está compuesto por 6 años en la escuela primaria, 3 años en la escuela secundaria básica, otros 3 años en la escuela secundaria superior y, finalmente, 4 años en la universidad. La primaria y la secundaria básica son obligatorias, pero la secundaria superior no lo es (y, obviamente, la universidad tampoco). El curso escolar comienza a principios de abril y termina a finales de marzo. Es una información extra que quería dar antes de comenzar con el fic. Por cierto, ésta vez Magnolia será una ciudad ficticia que formará parte de Japón, así que seguramente saldrán aspectos relacionados con éste país en la historia. Eso es todo *guiña un ojo*

**ADVERTENCIA:** A lo largo de éste fic se tocarán temas fuertes y no aptas para personas extremadamente sensibles. Es decir, que si buscas una historia en donde los personajes nunca sufran y todos vivan felices y coman perdices, éste no es tu sitio.

Disclaimer: **Aviso ya desde el principio que yo no soy Hiro Mashima y que Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Cualquier hecho ocurrido en esta historia que tenga alguna similitud o parecido con alguien ajeno a ella, es pura casualidad. Yo solo hago esto porque se me ocurrió de repente, y porque me gusta escribir. He dicho.**

* * *

**.Diez años atrás.**

******•**

**("**_Sobre la infancia y cosas bonitas_**")**

* * *

—**P**rométemelo.

Siete años. Los dos tenían siete años exactamente, justo antes de separarse.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el niño mirando curioso a su amiga. Ambos estaban jugando con la pelota en el jardín de la mansión Heartfilia—. Ya te he dicho que no pienso jugar hoy contigo a las muñecas.

—¡Eso no, tonto! —escrutó la niña, enfadada por el comportamiento de su amigo. Éste le dio una patada al balón y se lo pasó a ella, pero la niña no se lo devolvió—. ¡Deja de jugar y escúchame!

—¡Vale, pesada! ¿Qué? —preguntó el pequeño inflando sus mofletes y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Si este año no nos toca en la misma clase, prométeme que aun así seguiremos siendo amigos —respondió la niña de cabellos dorados, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Éste se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, sin saber bien qué responder.

—No creo que eso pase. Siempre nos han tocado en la misma clase.

—Bueno, ¿y si este año no vamos juntos, qué? —preguntó la niña, agarrando con sus dos manitas la parte inferior de su vestido rosa—. A unas amigas mías les pasó. Se cambiaron de clase y dejaron de ser amigos de sus anteriores compañeros…

—Eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros —contestó el pequeño—. Da igual que vayamos a distintas clases, seguiremos siendo amigos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. Palabra de honor —respondió el niño, llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho, y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y ahora tú.

—Prometo seguir siendo tu amiga aunque vayamos en clases distintas —exclamó la pequeña, sonriendo feliz e imitando la postura de su amigo—. Aunque, ya sabes, preferiría que fuésemos juntos de nuevo…

—Sí… Pero aun así, nos seguiríamos viendo por los pasillos o en la hora del recreo —dijo el niño, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que su amiga reanudase el juego con la pelota. Ésta le hizo caso y le dio una patada al balón, no muy fuerte, para que llegara bien hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba el niño.

—Ya, pero prefiero que vayamos juntos —exclamó la pequeña.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, riendo y jugando con la pelota. A lo lejos, las voces de los padres de ambos niños se podían oír. El señor Dragneel conversaba de manera animada sobre un partido de fútbol con el señor Heartfilia, mientras la señora Heartfilia cantaba en la cocina, donde preparaba unas deliciosas magdalenas.

La niña sonrió al oír a su madre, y comenzó a tararear la misma canción que la mujer estaba cantando. El niño cogió el balón con las manos y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga, lo que hizo que ésta se pusiera de repente nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por nada…

—Dímelo. Te estabas riendo de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó la niña, un poco avergonzada de que su amigo la hubiera escuchado cantar. Aunque en realidad solo estaba tarareando la canción que su madre le cantaba todas las noches cuando iba a dormir.

—¡No, claro que no! Es solo que… cantas muy bien.

La niña de cabello dorado abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—No es verdad.

—¡Sí, sí que lo es! Me gustaría oírte cantar más veces, igual que tu mamá —exclamó el niño animado, balanceándose de un lado a otro con las puntas de sus pies y con la pelota aún en las manos. La niña se sonrojó de repente, tímida y avergonzada.

—Bueno… por las noches canto con ella. A veces también le canto algo a papá, de vez en cuando —dijo la pequeña, pensativa. El niño dejó de moverse y la observó, atento a sus palabras.

Sabía que a su amiga le gustaba cantar canciones cuando estaba sola o con su familia, pero a él nunca le había cantado nada. La había escuchado tararear muchas veces, pero eso solo ocurría cuando la niña estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que se ponía a tararear sin darse cuenta.

—Prométeme una cosa —dijo el pequeño ésta vez, llamando la atención de su amiga. Ésta se dio cuenta de lo serio que se había puesto él de repente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que me cantarás algo —preguntó finalmente el niño, consiguiendo de nuevo que la pequeña se sonrojara otra vez.

—B-bueno, me lo pensaré. Pero ahora no.

—¿Entonces para cuándo?

—No lo sé. Déjame pensar en la canción perfecta, y entonces, te la cantaré en su momento —contestó la niña.

—¡Lucy, Natsu! ¡Tenéis las magdalenas en el comedor, recién hechas! —llamó la señora Heartfilia, apareciendo por entre la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la mansión.

El pequeño Natsu sonrió al verla y soltó la pelota que aun llevaba en sus manos. Antes de irse hacia donde estaba la señora Heartfilia, miró por última vez a su amiga.

—Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. Y, como vamos a ser amigos aunque nos toque en clases distintas, vamos a tener muchos más momentos juntos. Alguno de ellos será cuando me cantes algo, estoy seguro —exclamó el niño, y se alejó de donde se encontraba la pequeña Lucy.

Lo vio marcharse junto con la señora Heartfilia hacia el comedor. Ésta se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a su hija para que se acercase.

Lucy sonrió, y mientras estaba comiendo las magdalenas recién hechas por su madre junto a su mejor amigo Natsu, deseó con todo su corazón que aquellos momentos junto a su familia y, sobre todo, junto a él, nunca terminasen.

* * *

**.Diez años después.**

******•**

**("**_Sobre la realidad y lo que hace daño_**")**

* * *

**D**ejó de soñar con el pasado justo cuando aquellos malditos pitidos llegaron hasta sus sentidos, haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

Despertadores. Esos aparatos creados por el demonio, capaces de enfadar hasta al ser más pacífico. Los había de muchas formas y con distintos diseños, pero todos eran para lo mismo. Para fastidiar. Y es que su única habilidad era la de, simplemente, producir unos sonidos atronadores creados nada más que para avisar sobre algo, consiguiendo incrustarse en los cerebros de aquellos que los escuchaban, provocándoles a la vez dolores de cabeza y mal genio.

Todos los días laborales, justo al marcar la aguja pequeña el número siete y la aguja grande el número doce, unos pitidos cortos pero profundos sonaban y revotaban sobre las paredes blancas de una habitación adornada con estanterías repletas de libros, hasta terminar finalmente en los conductos auditivos de una joven durmiente de cabellera dorada y piel clara.

—¡Lucy, levántate ya! —tras la puerta, una voz juvenil y femenina se oía todas las mañanas cada vez que el despertador sonaba, para animar a la muchacha a dejar de soñar y abrir los ojos.

Aunque en aquel momento, no necesitaba que nadie la ayudase a despertar. El endemoniado aparato ya lo había hecho él solo, y eso había conseguido sacarla del sueño que estaba teniendo justo antes de que las agujas llegaran hasta las siete en punto.

Resopló fuertemente, sacando una mano de entre las sábanas azules, aproximándose tambaleante y apretando el botón para apagar el ruidoso aparato que llevaba ya cinco minutos sonando. Al quedar la habitación en completo silencio, la rubia abrió sus ojos color café, encontrándose al acto con el techo blanco de su cuarto.

Suspiró. Había sido un sueño muy bonito. Normalmente, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, así que no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse en mitad de un sueño de la infancia.

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo, dejando ver su pijama rosa. Dudó por unos minutos sobre si levantarse o volver a acostarse, pero la voz de antes se oyó por el pasillo, de nuevo.

—¡Lucy, ya sabes que si no estás en cinco minutos en la cocina, yo misma entraré y te sacaré de la cama aunque sea arrastrándote! —las palabras de su prima intentaban sonar con un tono amenazante, pero lo único que consiguieron fue dibujar una sonrisa boba en los labios de la rubia.

Se puso las zapatillas y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y subiendo la cortina, provocando que la luz solar entrase e iluminase su habitación al completo.

Miró al exterior. Un pequeño parque con árboles y césped verde le daba los buenos días cada mañana. De vez en cuando veía alguna que otra persona por la calle corriendo, haciendo su ejercicio matutino. Otras veces veía a sus vecinos mientras paseaban a sus respectivos perros. También veía a niños corriendo para no llegar tarde al colegio y adultos andando hacia el trabajo tranquilamente después de comprar en el quiosco del parque el periódico.

También, como cada vez que despertaba por las mañanas y abría la ventana, la sensación de nostalgia la invadió de nuevo. Cuando ese sentimiento la recorría, se podía imaginar a ella misma y a su prima Levy de pequeñas, jugando a las carreras en el césped verde, subiéndose en los columpios o deslizándose por el tobogán con forma de elefante.

Después recordaba por unos momentos aquellos tiempos en los que paseaba por el parque que estaba cerca de su mansión, en su pueblo natal, junto con sus padres, los tres riendo felices, mientras su padre las invitaba a ella y a su madre a comer un helado, sentados en un banco justo enfrente de una gran fuente de agua.

Y, finalmente, lo recordaba a él. Siempre a él.

Aquellos tiempos en los que no se separaban en ningún momento, cuando eran los mejores amigos. Él le enseñaba a jugar a sus deportes favoritos y ella lo obligaba a él a jugar a las casitas o a las muñecas.

Sus familias se llevaban bien entre ellas, y todos eran felices. Nadie se habría imaginado que toda esa felicidad podría derrumbarse tan fácilmente.

Y ella jamás se imaginó que, diez años después de que se separaran, volvieran a encontrarse, en la misma ciudad y en el mismo instituto.

—_Natsu…_ —suspiró la joven moviendo sus labios, pero sin llegar sonido alguno a salir de ellos.

Todo había cambiado. Nada era igual, y ni ella ni nadie lo podría haber tan siquiera imaginado en el pasado, que algo así llegaría a ocurrir.

Ella había cambiado, mucho. Pero no era la única.

Porque él se olvidó de quién era ella, diez años después de prometerse ser amigos para siempre.

Y la canción que prometió cantarle, temía que nunca la fuera a escuchar.

* * *

**********("**_Sobre el olvido y los recuerdos_**********")**

**—MEMORIES—**

* * *

**No estaba muy segura de si subir esta historia o no, pero al final me he animado y, bueno, aquí me tenéis. Y tranquilos aquellos que penséis que este será el típico fic de institutos, porque no, no lo es. Sí, los personajes están en el instituto, pero ése es simplemente el escenario, la trama es mucho más importante. Así que ésta vez vengo con una historia un poco distinta a lo que estoy acostumbrada, tan solo por probar, que hace tiempo que no escribo drama ni tragedia y ahora no estoy segura de si me saldrá bien, tsk xD**

**El primer capítulo es corto porque también es la introducción del fic. Tranquilos, los próximos serán más largos, os lo aseguro. Por ahora sé que la trama parece bastante oscura y deprimente, pero a lo largo de la historia se verá de todo, enserio, tanto cosas buenas como malas.**

**Por ahora, me gustaría ver qué opináis sobre la introducción. Cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva serán bienvenidos, y bueno, supongo que no hará falta decirlo, pero dependiendo de si veo que gusta más o menos el fic, actualizaré antes o después (sí, os estoy chantajeando por reviews, lo admito xD).**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
